Problem: If a school bus leaves school with 48 students on board, and one-half of the students get off the bus at each of the first three stops, how many students remain on the bus after the third stop?
Solution: At each stop, the number of students on the bus is cut in half. Therefore, after 3 stops, the number of students on the bus is $48(\frac12)^3 = \frac{48}8 = \boxed{6}$.